House Ambrose
House Ambrose is a large Vandal House located in the Crownlands of the Kingdom of Lucerne and dominating the holdfast of Ambron Hold. House Ambrose is the vassal of House Faraday and has been in this position since their creation before the Driving Tide and have been especially loyal to House Faraday for their history together. House Ambrose controls Ambron Hold of which is located in the northeastern section of Central Lucerne and south of their Lord House Faraday's lands. House Ambrose controls Ambron Hold of which is located in the northeastern section of Central Lucerne and south of their Lord House Faraday's lands. Ambron Hold is a small holdfast with only a few hundred people living within the walls, but the lands surrounding are filled with many villages and farms of which swell the actual population they control. House Ambrose was founded before the Driving Tide in the city of Forks by the first of the major Ambrose members, and when he did he grew very close to the influencial House Faraday Patriarch and swore himself to his house. House Ambrose fought during the Driving Tide at the side of House Faraday and the overall House Lovie forces and this led to them gaining rich lands in Central Lucerne just south of House Faraday's own lands. House Ambrose would discover a rich veign of minerals in the mountains of their lands during the reign of James Lovie and this led to them becoming more wealthy, and also the founding of the large village of Ambroten which House Ambrose knighted a man there forming House Ambroten to control it. House Ambrose heavily supported William Lovie III. during The Journey alongside their masters in House Faraday and during this conflict Arthur Ambrose begin to rise in the scene of the Crownlands for being knighted by William Lovie III. for valor at the Battle of Minas Ithil. History Early History House Ambrose was founded before the Driving Tide in the city of Forks by the first of the major Ambrose members, and when he did he grew very close to the influencial House Faraday Patriarch and swore himself to his house. House Ambrose fought during the Driving Tide at the side of House Faraday and the overall House Lovie forces and this led to them gaining rich lands in Central Lucerne just south of House Faraday's own lands. House Ambrose would discover a rich veign of minerals in the mountains of their lands during the reign of James Lovie and this led to them becoming more wealthy, and also the founding of the large village of Ambroten which House Ambrose knighted a man there forming House Ambroten to control it. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members * † Elbert Ambrose. Killed during the Second Battle of Tree Hill ** † Allyria Trachtenburg (Allyria Ambrose). Died of sickness ***Brita Ambrose (Brita Deltose) ****(Ser) Johan Deltose *****Elbert Deltose *****Grella Deltose *****Andrea Deltose ***Emilda Ambrose ****Franzen Snow *****Lancel Ambrose ***(Ser) Arthur Ambrose ****Allysanne Mountain (Allysanne Ambrose) *****Brandon Ambrose *****Loila Ambrose ***(Ser) Marq Ambrose Other Noteables *Temwald of Ambron : Master of Arms for Ambron Hold Banner Houses House Ambroten See Also : House Ambroten House Deltose See Also : House Deltose House Tiren See Also : House Tiren House Honn See Also : House Honn Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Faraday